


Safe

by Imogen74



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Figuring out his relationship with Tina, Gets a job in New York, Grindelwald is scheming, He's confused, Love Triangle, Newt is being pursued by Leta, Newt is in London, Queenie is also scheming, Tina is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen74/pseuds/Imogen74
Summary: In uncertain times, no one is safe. Love triangle, a bit. Takes place right after the film.





	1. Chapter 1

As if it could hold him. 

He sat there, hands folded, looking onto the floor of the cell. It was a paltry confinement, and he was only biding his time. He had time. He was not concerned.

To die just a little…

Gellert Grindelwald was in a cell in the basement of MACUSA, and he was amused. Amused, because there simply no way that he would be there long. He would be in Europe in a few days time, and there he would begin afresh. 

True, he had believed that the Obscurus was the best course of action…its power and capacity for destruction in a short amount of time was unparalleled. But…to rely on someone else so entirely was folly. He should have learned that with Albus. 

…he did. Perhaps it simply wasn’t learned well enough.

Grindlewald looked up at the ceiling and smiled. No making that mistake again. Love was certainly not the answer. It led only to hurt and disappointment. Alone…alone was what he had. It protected him. And alone was what he would remain.

 

Newt was on the main decking of the ship bound for London, and he was looking out into the expanse. He held fast to his case, and hadn’t put it down since he left. It was terrible losing it…twice, in fact. It caused such stress and worry…

For they were what he had. His creatures…they were his family.

His gaze fell and he turned to find a solitary bench on the deck. He sat and placed the case on his lap. 

For the first time in ages he felt tethered to others besides those creatures he held so dear. 

Queenie, though possibly not as much…she was too…something. Though he had grown to care for her.

Jacob, whom he cared more for…he made him laugh, and his sense of wonder was captivating.

…and Tina. Tina, who he felt a kindred sense of soul…it was difficult to wade through, for he was unsure of what it was he felt. Friendship, though she wasn’t necessarily whom he would typically befriend.

Not that he had many friends. No…not many. Most people thought him odd. And yes, he supposed that he was.

Many things that other people seemed to understand about others was lost on him. It was almost as though they were speaking another language sometimes. But he was neither cold nor callous, he had great capacity for love and…it was a connection he often lacked. 

And he didn’t know how to…do that. Connect.

Newt sighed and looked around him. There was no one above deck. Two more days on the ship until London.

He wondered if the Ministry would receive his manuscript well. He wondered if he would be taken seriously…he so often wasn’t. He was dismissed and even, occasionally, laughed at. 

He had been deliberately vague when proposing the idea for his book and securing the money for his travels. 

And Dumbledore had been influential in his doing both. 

He should visit him at Hogwarts…and thank him.

Newt stood, and went below deck into his cabin, locked the door and sat on the bed…he opened the case…

And climbed inside.

Tina Goldstein was just returning from a particularly exhausting day being an Auror. She loved her job.

She loved her job.

Queenie wasn’t home, which was slightly odd, but Tina was rather glad of it. She didn’t need her thoughts repeated to her or awkward glances leveled at her. 

Tina sat on the sofa and looked out of the window, and for the two hundredth time that day, wondered if he had reached London.

She should have asked him to write her. 

Things were decidedly more dull since he had left some days ago. Nearly a week, if she thought about it.

Which she didn’t.

She thought that she could write to him…that would probably make her feel better, if she needed comfort.

Which she absolutely did not need.

She needed only her work and her sister. Those things were enough to sustain her. She loved her work.

Absolutely loved it. 

Tina nodded and went to the kitchen to make herself something. 

She looked around and sighed. Queenie was better at this than she was. She made some tea and decided to go to bed. Maybe she would write him in the morning.

 

Jacob was staring at her. There was something about her besides her obvious beauty which was alluring…like he had seen her in a previous life…

But he didn’t believe in previous lives. 

He smiled at her. 

She smiled at him. “Hey, stranger,” she said.

“Do…we…do I…?”

“Ah huh. We’ve met.”

“I’m pretty sure that I would’ve remembered…” he looked her up and down. “…you.”

“Mm…probably not,” she smirked, holding her hand out. He took it, not leaving her eyes. “I’m Queenie…”

Jacob nodded, not letting go of her hand. “I’m…”

“Jacob,” she finished, and dropped her hand. “Nice place you’ve got here. Your dream came true.”

“How’d you know…?”

Queenie shrugged. “Just do,” her eyes fell. “Wanna meet for a drink later? Or some dinner? Or what if I…?”

“You want to meet me later?” he smiled.

“Well, yeah. Sure I do,” she shrugged. “And Tinie won't care. All she does nowadays is sulk…” she bit her lip and shifted. “Probably shouldn’t talk about that, though.”

“Sounds wonderful,” he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t forgotten London’s smell, and it wafted over him like a cloud…thick and stale.

Newt bumped into people along the way, heading for his home not far from the Ministry. Tomorrow he would check in and tell them that the final manuscript would be ready in a fortnight. 

He chose to walk, though he was tired enough. 

…and once he got home, he took his shoes off and brought the case to the garden.  
There, along the periphery, was a shed. It was a well kept one, but old, by the looks of it. Newt went over and unlocked the shed, then walked inside. 

The place was overgrown, he noticed, as a vast landscape opened before his eyes. There were doors which led to different habitats, most of which could accommodate the creatures in his case. 

He would need to spend some time creating more, though. 

It would need to wait until tomorrow…he had been back home sporadically during his travels, but nothing that felt permanent. He was now back, and he wanted a rest. He brought each of them out, arranged for their food, and locked the shed. 

Newt Scamander walked inside his smallish house and sat down. He was ravenous and thought about what he wanted to eat…

…and thought of Queenie. He sighed, looking at nothing. 

Newt got up and went to his desk in the sitting room. He took out a quill and paper and dipped the quill in ink. 

“Dear Tina,  
Just arrived home, and already missing Queenie’s meals. The journey back was a tedious one, and a bit boring, considering the time had in New York.  
I hope that the MACUSA is treating you well and that you’ve resettled into the Auror job with ease.  
Tomorrow sees me at the Ministry, and with it, a report on my progress with the book.  
Hopefully it will be swift and painless.  
How is Queenie?  
Have you seen Jacob?  
I wonder if he would be keen on coming to London with his bakery. British people love their cake, he’d certainly make a decent living here…  
Do drop a line when you have a moment,”

…he paused, considering the farewell…

“Best,  
Newt”

He nodded…and thought about them saying goodbye on the dock.

He closed his eyes. 

She seemed so…  
Sad.

And if he was honest, he had been sad, too. 

Newt opened his eyes and sealed the letter…he had never done transatlantic post before. He wondered at its being deliverable. 

…and Bernie flew in through the window.

“Look who's here,” he smiled, standing. “Hello, friend,” he petted his head. “I have a letter, though I’m not sure how to go about getting it to the recipient…” he paused. “Hang on, what’s this?” there was a scroll tied to Bernie’s leg. Newt untethered it and opened the letter. “This is dated one week ago…” he looked at the snowy owl. “Transatlantic post is not possible, then?” he furrowed his brow. But Bernie stuck his leg out and Newt tied his letter to it. “I’m trusting you,” he warned…

…and the bird flew out of the window. 

Newt unrolled the letter entirely. He gasped.

Leta.

He sat and wondered if he should continue to read. He had promised himself that he would never speak to her again. Not after…

He looked away and crumpled the letter, throwing it into the cold hearth. 

 

The streets were bustling as he made his way across to the phone booth. Inside he went…

“Please state your name and purpose,” the sweet female voice said.

“Ah…Newt Scamander. Here to see Mr Ridley Johns in Magical Creatures.”

Out popped his badge. “Have a good day, Mr Scamander,” she cooed.

The floor lowered and Newt emerged in the Ministry. He immediately went to the lifts and went inside. “Floor three, Magical Creatures,” he said. And it fell.

He noticed a few glances, a couple of hellos…”It’s been a while, Newt,” said a burly man as he exited the lift. “How long was it this time? Six months?”

“‘Bout that, Reginald,” Newt smiled. “How are you?” he started walking. 

“Oh, well enough. Why complain?” he looked at Newt, stopping. “Where were you just?”

“New York,” and he stopped, looking at him.

“Good lord. America. What’s it like?”

And he looked away. “Shockingly, not so bad,” he offered a quick smile. “Well…off to see Johns, then,” and he turned and made his way to the end of the hall. 

And there was a plaque, reading: Ridley Johns, curator and customs, protection and overseer of Magical Creatures

Newt knocked and opened the door. “Hello?” the place hummed with life. 

And there was Mr Johns, at his desk, with a monocle on, staring at something on his desk. 

Newt liked Johns well enough…he took some convincing that beasts were mostly misunderstood, but for the most part, he was a good sort. “Mr Johns…” he closed the door behind him.

“Ah…hello Newt,” he said, not looking up. “How was America?”“What have you got there?” he walked to his desk, looking intently at it. 

“Baby Bowtruckles,” said Johns, and he looked at Newt. “Fascinatingly benign creatures.”

“Yes,” and he sat. “I’ve found that to be so.”

Johns sat back. He had a plump belly and preferred to dress in absurdly formal attire. “Tell me about America. You never alerted us after you left Egypt where you were headed until we heard from Albus Dumbledore of all people. I hope you aren’t in league with MACUSA,” he cocked a brow. “That would be nearly unforgivable, Scamander.”

“Of course not,” he smirked, and opened his case, this time with only his manuscript inside. “I’ve nearly completed the whole thing. Just a few more documentations…” he handed the thing to Johns. 

“Not as thick as I would have imagined.”

“Well, it’s in its early stages…first edition. I hope to eventually add on as I discover new things.”

“Hm,” said Johns as he flipped through. “Tell me about America.”

“It’s…it’s an interesting place.”

“How are the people?”

Newt shifted. “They’re fine. Some more than others, much like anyplace.”

Johns looked at him. “How would you feel about going back?”

“What do you mean?”

And Johns placed the manuscript on the desk and folded his hands. “We can sell it as a way for you to distribute your book…but I understand that you have an established relationship with the Congress, and we need an ambassador.”

“What for?”

“Mr Scamander…the wizarding world is on the brink of open war. We need to come together…while this isn’t my area ordinarily, the minister himself inquired after your well-publicized adventure in New York. Seeing how President Picquery already knows you, some people have convinced Minister Fawley to allow you to return to New York as a good will gesture.”

He hesitated…was he being banished? 

…did he care?

“That’s an incredible thing you’ve offered, Mr Johns. Will my book be ready by the time I leave?”

“I would think so. They are talking about the journey taking place in a couple of months. Springtime in New York. Sounds lovely.”

“I wonder if President Piquery would be open to such a thing…I’m no official.”

“You will be when you go,” he smiled. “I’ll have this looked at and will send you an owl directly.”

Newt nodded, smiled a half smile and stood. “Thank you, Mr Johns,” and he turned and left. 

He walked, head down, and deep in thought. The fact that he was being sent to America as an ambassador of sorts was bizarre. He had no political experience, and he doubted that they would listen to him, anyway.

But that wasn’t what an ambassador did. He would be representing England and the ministry…and he wondered at the present ambassador and what he felt about this turn. 

He really just wanted to think about his book and not get involved in any politics. He loathed politics…it served mostly the wealthy. 

He went back to the lift. He supposed he hadn't much choice in the matter. This was the minister, after all. 

…and he opened the door of the telephone booth.

“Hi Newt.”

He looked up, and he blanched. “Leta. What are you…?”

“You received my owl. Surely you should know…”

“I tossed it in the hearth,” and he began to walk away.

“Wait,” she took his elbow. “Newt…look. I know that things were bad, but I’m here for Dumbledore, not me.”

“Dumbledore? Why can't he contact me himself?”

“I don’t know. But it was his particular instruction that I come to get you and ask you to meet him.”

Newt looked down. “When?”

“Now.”

He nodded, and they disapparated.

 

Appearing in Hogsmeade was a bit…strange. He hadn’t been there in so very long. And he was with Leta, which made him doubly uneasy. He looked around and saw her smiling at him. “I didn’t realize you’d be coming, too,” he said, and stepped back.

“Well, of course I would. I needed to show Albus that I brought you…” and Leta walked over to the Hog’s Head and opened the door. 

The place was dark as they entered, and it hummed with some chatter. 

There, in a corner, sat the red haired willowy figure of one, Albus Dumbledore. It had been over two years since Newt had seen him, and he thought he appeared to be weathered. The Transfiguration professor had aged some since last they met. Leta led him to the table and Newt sat across from him, Leta sitting next to the professor. Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at Newt and smiled. “Well, Newt. It’s been some time. You appear to be well.”

“I am, thank you. How are you, professor?”

“If I had reason to complain, I wouldn’t. But since I don’t, let’s chat.”

Newt nodded, appreciating the forever cryptic and somewhat amusing banter of Dumbledore. He side glanced at Leta…

“I hope you don’t mind me using Ms Lestrange as courier. I know that the two of you had a falling out of sorts, but I wanted your immediate attention.”

“It’s odd to be speaking to her, professor, if only a little,” and he noticed Leta blanch and drop her gaze. 

“Quite. Perhaps Ms Lestrange might proffer our drinks so that we might converse in private?” he smiled at Leta, who nodded and stood, going to the bar. “You still harbor some ill feeling for her, is that so?”

Newt looked at him, his hands folded in his lap. “She is not who I thought she was. And that was a bit more than disappointing.”

“No one is all things all the time, Newt. People change…”

He nodded, swallowing. 

“…I know, for I have. Abandoning a close friendship altogether is not advisable, not unless the damage is so great, the hurt so deep, that one’s perception is forever altered and cannot be repaired. Was that the case with Leta?”

“In a way.”

“Well, then, so be it. I have another matter to discuss with you, Newt. And I hope that you can help me.”

At this, he looked into the pale blue eyes of Dumbledore. He had never sought his help before, it was always the other way round. “If I can, I certainly will.”

“Good. I understand that you enjoyed a bit of an adventure in America.”

“Ah…” he smiled crookedly.

“I am not judging you. But I also heard that you encountered Gellert Grindelwald. And that he was interested in a very specific thing…something that you have experience with.”

“An Obscurus,” he nodded.

Dumbledore sighed. “Yes…and the Ministry is asking that you return to New York to act as an ambassador for them.”Newt nodded, astounded by the wealth of information this man had. How he could, as a mere teacher, he did not know. 

“Fawley is losing support rapidly, and he means to secure MACUSA as an ally. That is where you come in, Newt. The Congress is skeptical of our Minister, as they should be. And Picquery is no fool…she understands that there is more than a bit to worry about…”

“She didn’t like me at first, but I think she does now.”

He nodded. “Newt, I would like for you, once you take this assignment, to be in correspondence with me. I would like to know what the Congress thinks of this thing…this movement…that Grindelwald has amassed. If they are taking it seriously…”

“They seem to be…”

“Gellert would be a fool to attempt another capture of an Obscurus. He won’t…the power is what he seeks. And some other things…”

“What things?”

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled. “Things he doesn’t understand.”

“But you do,” he was happy that he could be so cavalier with him.

“No. But I appreciate my ignorance,” and Leta set down three butterbeers. “Thank you, Leta. Newt, you know that I admire you…”

He smiled crookedly and nodded.

“…I think that you are a singularly capable person, and I hope that I can count on you to aid me. I fear I will need all the help I can get.”

“Of course, Albus. Whatever you need.”

“Let’s drink to that,” and he raised his mug. “Ah…the recipe is always a delight,” he smiled at them both. “Headmaster Dippet is becoming increasingly vigilant about teachers’ time, so I must say farewell for now. I hope to see you, Newt, before you set sail once more…”

“Of course,” he nodded. “Good to see you, professor.”

Dumbledore stood, smiling, and nodded to them both as he left. 

“You’re leaving again?” Leta asked.

Newt cleared his throat. “Well, yes. In a couple of months.”

“Oh,” she said, and drank the rest of her butterbeer. “How was America?”

“I liked it.”

“The people there…?”

“…are fine.”

“You never liked people very much,” she observed.

“People change,” he said decidedly.

“They do,” and she searched his face. “Newt, I…”

“I should go,” and he stood. “Thanks for delivering Dumbledore’s message,” and he walked out. 

“Newt!” 

He turned and saw Leta in the doorway, a desperate look on her face. “What?”

“I’m sorry.”

He nodded…it wasn’t enough. “Thank you,” and he smiled a bit, looked away…

…and vanished.


	3. chapter 3

"You have experience with this sort of thing, don't you Tina?" Charlie scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Some," she said. "It's just a ghoul, anyway. Call the task force," and Tina Goldstein turned and left. She was rather sick of being teased about her time with Newt Scamander. It hadn't been anything of consequence, yet people continued to bring it up with most annoying frequency.

She left the abandoned building and obliviated the No Mag's who had witnessed the thing. Tina tucked her wand away and headed back to the Woolworth building to issue the report.

It hadn't been a big deal…she kept telling herself that. Best to just do her job and live her life. That's what she was good at, anyway.

She walked into her office and wrote the memo, then sat back. She looked out of her window and sighed.

She shouldn't have gotten involved. That had been her mistake…she had just been so keen on impressing President Picquey that she had let herself get sucked in. And now she was preoccupied and irritable. And she wanted only to be alone.

…she only wanted to talk with him, if she was being honest.

Which she wasn't.

So she stood and decided to call it an early day. No one would mind.

"Goldstein."

Tina turned and saw Larry Brown there, senior undersecretary to the President. "Hi Larry," she pulled her scarf on.

"You're wanted in the President's office," and he left.

She stood there a moment and then went to the elevator.

There was no way she could possibly be in any trouble…she hardly spoke at work these days. Up she went until the top floor was reached, and she got out. Tina walked down the hall to the President's office and knocked, then went inside.

"Ah, Goldstein. Have a seat," Picquery said with a very slight smile.

Tina sat, swallowed, crossed her legs…"I hope that I've been doing my job to your satisfaction."

"I have no reason to complain," and the President sat. "The reason for my asking you here is of a different nature…"

She nodded, but that was her only reply.

Picquery sighed. "It seems that Grindelwald has escaped our confinement."

The only indication of acknowledgement of this news was the ticking of the enormous clock sitting behind the President's desk.

Tina's eyes fell to her lap and she swallowed.

Picquery cleared her throat. "I am about to alert the Minister of Magic as well as other heads of state around the world, as I received this news not half an hour ago, but I wanted to speak with you beforehand."

"Why?" she looked at her.

"Because I believe one of two things are going to happen: either there will be war, or there won't."

Tina smiled slightly. "Well, that's usually the case, ma'am."

Picquery sat back. "I'd prefer the latter. And I have some information that is strange, though understandable."

"What's that?"

"Minister Fawley is going to be sending Newt Scamander as ambassador to the Congress."

Tina's breath caught. "Oh."

"This was, of course, before we lost Grindelwald. I think that once he has this information, he'll think again. Instead, I'd like to send you to the Ministry as a gesture of good will, since you, too, were involved in the international incident which occurred here just a few weeks ago."

"Why?" her face fell.

"You have experience with Grindelwald…you have a friendship with Mr Scamander. We want new faces and ideas put forth…our current ambassador is somewhat of a red herring to the Ministry," she paused. "There are changes afoot in Europe, including at the Ministry in England. Maybe even especially."

"But I don't understand…"

"Ms Goldstein, you have an established relationship with the person the Ministry of Magic has chosen to act as go-between for our respective nations. I believe that once the Ministry understands the severity of the situation here, and that Grindelwald is on the move, they will want as many allies in their immediate midst as possible."

Tina was a bit more than taken aback by this. The whole of it…they were sending her to England. They were asking her to work with Newt…"All right."

The President nodded. "You leave in three days' time," and she stood. "Please ready yourself as needed."

Tina stood, barely looking at Picquery, and she left with a nod.

Her mind was racing as she retrieved her coat and bag. Was this luck, or something more foreboding? Should she be excited? Probably not, considering they had lost Grindelwald. That was a disaster.

But she couldn't help but feel something a bit more pleasant.

And she felt incredibly guilty for it.

Tina walked with her head down…she needed to tell Queenie, which was not exactly a thrilling prospect. She had no idea how long she'd be gone…

…was it fair to ask her to stay behind?

She'd have to.

Tina walked into her apartment and saw her sister standing in the kitchen with a scroll. "Oh, Teenie! An owl just came…from…from England."

Tina walked over to her and wondered if it was from Newt or the Ministry. She was shaking a bit…she wasn't sure what she was more nervous about.

She took it and swallowed. "Thank you," and she went to her bedroom. Tina sat on the edge of her bed…and unrolled.

Dear Tina,

Just arrived home, and already missing Queenie's meals. The journey back was a tedious one, and a bit boring, considering the time had in New York.

I hope that the MACUSA is treating you well and that you've resettled into the Auror job with ease.

Tomorrow sees me at the Ministry, and with it, a report on my progress with the book.

Hopefully it will be swift and painless.

How is Queenie?

Have you seen Jacob?

I wonder if he would be keen on coming to London with his bakery. British people love their cake, he'd certainly make a decent living here…

Do drop a line when you have a moment,

Best,

Newt

He didn't say that he was missing her…

Stop it Tina, she chided.

It was a letter…he had thought to send her one. She looked up and sighed. Should she reply? She looked at the date…it was written a couple of weeks ago. She would be in London by then.

Tina briefly wondered if there was any other way to get a message to him.

Probably not. The floo network didn't cross oceans.

And she'd talk to Queenie that night.

The soup was wonderful. And Tina barely ate.

Every time she looked up from her bowl, Queenie was staring.

"I wish you'd stop that."

"Sorry…you can just talk to me, you know," Queenie's face turned red. "I know that you have things you want to say."

"And you already know what they are."

"Well…"

"I'm leaving for England in two days."

Queenie nodded. "I know."

"The letter was from Newt."

She nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

"How should I feel about that?"

"Are you excited to see him?" she smiled.

"I…"

"Oh Teenie…look. I know that you don't want…"

"What? What don't I want?"

"To be vulnerable."

That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She clamped her mouth closed and she dropped her gaze. "That's not exactly what I was thinking."

Queenie shrugged. "But you like him."

"He's my friend."

And her sister nodded. "Yeah. He is…"

"What?"

Queenie shrugged. "Nuthin. Just that…well…you think about him a lot."

Tina felt herself getting angry. "I don't have many friends."

"No."

"Neither of us do."

Queenie's gaze fell. "No. I 'spose not."

Tina's eyes narrowed. "Have you seen Jacob Kowalski?"

"No," she quickly said.

Tina sat back, considering her. "I'm leaving…and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

She nodded.

"You know the rules, Queenie."

"'Course I do."

She felt empty…she was equal parts exhausted and on edge. "I'm going to bed," and she stood up.

Tina walked to her room and closed the door…she leaned against it for a minute, wanting only peace and quiet, and no sisters poking around her thoughts.

She hand't had the opportunity to really process what had happened at work, and she went to dress for bed.

She was going to London. She was meeting with the Minister.

She would see Newt.

Tina swallowed. She wanted to see him, of course she did. Things had been so odd since he left, and she had waited to hear from him with some urgency.

She hadn't even been sure that she would hear from him…she had rather fancied that one day, sometime in the next year, he'd just show up with his book.

And though that was fine, it was so very far away.

Tina sat on her bed and took the letter once more. He wanted Jacob to come to London. Not her.

And part of her ached with that knowledge.

And the other part hated that she did.

Tina Goldstein was no shrinking violet. She was a force, and she had great empathy and even greater resilience. She would not let a friendship cloud her thinking…

Tina lowered the gas light and went to sleep.

 

"Now, I want you to stay clear of Mr Kowalski while I'm gone, ya hear?"

The dock was loud. There were many good byes being made…a few tears. Queenie nodded to her sister…"I know, Teenie. I know," she dabbed her eyes. "It's gonna be awful lonesome without you around…Work will be so…"

"Boring?" Tina smiled.

"Yeah. Partly for sure."

"Well, just keep a low profile. That's what I've been doing."

Queenie's gaze fell and she shuffled her foot. "Are you gonna just drop in on him, or will you send a message first?"

Tina looked at the ship ready to sail. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, it might be fun to surprise him. But he doesn't seem like the type who would be all right with unexpected visitors."

"Yeah…I'm not sure," she sighed and picked up her two bags. "Well, I'll send a message as soon as I can," she smiled. And she felt a lump, and thought that she might cry. "Maybe…maybe toward the end you can come, too. We can tour London together…"

Queenie smiled and nodded through some tears. "I'd love it."

"Just…work will be all right with it, I'm sure."

She swallowed. "Be careful ok, Tina? It's dangerous…we've seen it. And you're going right into the middle of it all."

"I will. Promise," and she set the bags down again and hugged Queenie tight. "Take good care, and I'll send for you as soon as I can," she kissed her cheek, pulled away, and picked up her bags. "Love you," she turned and walked up the ramp.

"Love you!" Queenie called.

And Tina went onto the enormous ship, getting her room assignment and then heading there immediately. She missed her sister already.

The ship pulled away from the dock and Tina sighed. Four days on the ship. Not too bad, really…and she should enjoy herself. She had never been on a ship before…not a transatlantic one, anyway.

She laid on her bunk, hands behind her head. It would be an adventure.

She was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

He loved Berlin. 

Mostly…

It was grey…the sky hung low. He strode along the street, barely noticing the crowds. There was political fervor seeping in the stone, and people were out and loud.

Loud…

He didn’t hear. 

Grindelwald was heading for his home in the south of the city to plan. Planning his next move would be tricky, but necessary. He couldn’t risk much more, he had been exposed and felt some vulnerability…

Which he was not accustomed to.

He found his house to be as he left it, albeit slightly more dusty. He waved his wand and the dust all disappeared. 

He sighed, looking at the sparse space. He lived inside his head…didn’t need much else. 

Gellert sat and sighed. 

Dumbledore would continue the search for the Hallows. He would need to exercise a different tact. Once Albus saw that he had conquered them…had mastered all three…

He swallowed and looked at the ceiling.

…and what he wanted…more than anything else…

…was to be free.

He stood and summoned things for tea. He readied the stuff and sipped…He had always felt as though he was trapped. He thought that his own people would understand, for they, too, had been persecuted into hiding. Why wouldn’t they want to resist and to free themselves? It made no sense to him.

He thought that they were ill informed cowards. He hated them for it, and for making him live as though he were a criminal.

He was a freedom fighter.

Gellert Grindelwald finished his tea. Tomorrow he’d meet with a few confidants and talk about the next steps.

There was no “search” for the Hallows. There was only a mastery over them. And in particular, the Elder Wand. He twirled the thing in his fingers. He had that. He thought that the Resurrection Stone would be useful.  
If there was to be no Cloak, then there was no Cloak. He believed that uniting them was the best way to proceed, but not the only way. 

Not the only way.

Finding the Resurrection Stone held mixed feelings for him. True, he would be able to summon powerful wizards and witches, but perhaps he would be summoning those whom he had no desire to see. He had no idea how the thing worked. 

Grindelwald turned and sent a message to his group.

Tomorrow…

 

The room was dark as he entered. The Blacks had arrived from London just hours before, and they hadn’t properly settled into their Berlin home. 

Grindelwald sat at the head of the table and looked around. He smiled and nodded. “Well, here we are.”

There was some greetings and mutterings. 

“There was some unfortunate business in New York, which resulted in setbacks. Nothing too damaging, but the Congress knows that I am here, and I think it’s probably best if I leave as soon as possible and go into England. If you,” he looked at the assembly, “…could arrange for some refuge, I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Of course, Gellert,” Arcturus said. “We will do everything in our power to aid you.”

Grindelwald nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be calling in a few days’ time, then,” and he got up. “Until then,” he walked away.

He smirked to himself as he heard them talking in hushed tones. They wanted more information, no doubt. Well, they wouldn’t have it. He needed to move as covertly as possible. He would hold meetings to raise the masses, but only after he was able to secure at least the Stone. 

Perhaps, if he was very careful, he’d be able to speak with Albus…uncover what information he might have regarding the Cloak. 

But it wouldn't matter much.

…he did not admit that he wanted only to see him.

Grindelwald walked back home, full of anticipation and plan…his heart raced and his mind remained fixed on his goal: to secure enough witches and wizards to begin an uprising, all the while looking for the Stone. 

Master of Death. 

He smiled.

 

London was cold. Unsurprising, really. London was seldom warm. 

The place Arcturus had secured was fine enough. It wasn’t ostentatious nor was it uncomfortable. It would do very nicely, situated as it was just outside of London proper.

He would need to research the Stone more and discover its last owner, just as he did with the Wand. He looked at the Elder Wand, placed delicately in his hand. 

He was sitting in a large chair by the empty hearth. 

The most extensive library he knew of was in Hogwarts. Dippet could probably be manipulated enough to allow one of the Black students to obtain a book or two…

He would contact Arcturus and see if someone could arrange it. A history book of sorts. Genealogy, perhaps.

It had been determined that the Peverell’s had been the brothers of lore, at least that was what Albus and he had guessed. 

And in the meantime, he would send messages via the Floo Network to some of the like minded families that he was organizing a meeting to review what needed doing. 

It was a plan.

Grindelwald smiled. Things would move now…there would be little in terms of waiting. He had to get both of his plans moving and his time would be taken up.

 

“Thank you for that. Charis would be an excellent choice, I think,” Grindelwald smiled at Arcturus. “As for the gathering…we need to be careful. There are people who are wary and do not understand the complexities of our goals. Freedom, Arcturus. That is all we desire.”

“Absolutely,” Arcturus replied. “We have been cowering in fear for far too long. My daughter is a favorite of Dippet. She will be able to retrieve any volume from the library.”

“I’ve been wondering about Professor Dumbledore…he had once been a friend, but I understand that at this point, he favors banning some of the books at Hogwarts. Do you know anything about that?” he sipped wine.

“He favors separating some volumes into restricted access, that I’ve heard. But banning them…no. That I know nothing about.”

Grindelwald nodded. It would be like Albus to limit access to him alone. 

They were so very much alike. 

He was confident that Dumbledore would be headmaster before long. Perhaps even Minister. He would need to act fast before either of those things occurred.

“Well, as it stands,” Grindelwald began. “Things are moving nicely. If Charis could see what she can find, bring them here…and we can begin to hold a few meetings here and there…” his accent punctuated every word.. “Then I think within the year we can expect the revolution to take place…” he smiled.

And Arcturus nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

There were a lot of people in the room. 

He didn’t like that much…so much noise, so many voices…and they were all in a panic, so the voices were elevated.

Newt dropped his gaze to his lap. He honestly believed that he had spent more time looking at his hands than he did the people in the room. 

…and he didn’t think that anything was being resolved. Everyone was too upset to solve anything. 

He’d heard the Congress had lost Grindelwald. 

This didn't surprise him…though the Ministry had begun the meeting with an egregious assumption that they would not have made such an error…that it was the negligence of the Americans which allowed this. They underestimated Grindelwald, as they do everything in their hubris.

Newt didn’t share that opinion. He believed that Grindelwald could escape any confinement if given enough time to do so. 

He also cared for some of the Americans in question, so he was loathe to criticize unless obviously necessary.

He shifted in his seat as the Wizengamot continued their hum…

And he wondered again why he was there. With Grindelwald obviously in Europe, he failed to see what good it would do for him to be this ambassador any longer.

He wanted to go home.

“And where is this …” there was a pause. “…Scamander?”

He lifted his head. “Here,” he replied, looking for the source. 

“Ah, good,” replied an impressive looking witch from the front row. “We understand that the Congress is sending their own person…” she looked at some parchment. “A…Porpetina Goldstein?” she looked at Newt. “Do you know this person?”

“I do,” and he felt a sudden and unexpected jolt. Tina was coming to England…

“That’s what we thought,” said the witch, looking around. “They are sending her as a gesture of support. And was she involved in the incident in New York?”

“She was…but only incidentally.”

“Of course she was.” 

“Sorry,” Newt continued. “But why am I here? Since Grindelwald has left New York, it seems that I will no longer be needed as your ambassador…”

“We need you, Mr Scamander. Rest assured. The Congress, if nothing else, has sent their own culprit in response to this disaster, and so we need you as intermediary.”

He sighed. Well, there it was. He was irrevocably entwined in this mess of a situation. All because some of his creatures managed to escape. 

He sat back and listened to the rest of the meeting, but only partially. He was very preoccupied. 

…and before he knew it, it was over. 

“I’m struck by the sheer incompetence and fragility of the Wizengamot, aren’t you?”

Newt looked up and saw Dumbledore looking down at him, smiling. He shrugged. “They’re frightened.”

“Indeed, yes,” and he sat next to them. “And fear often conjures the most hateful of mindsets.”

“I’ve never sat in on the Wizengamot.”

“What did you think of it?”

“Rather dull,” Newt smiled.

Dumbledore smiled. “It was better than most, to be honest. There were gatherings which lasted three times as long with less accomplished than what we saw today.”

“What was accomplished?”

“Well, there were some decisions made. It was determined that Grindelwald is in Europe, likely here. And that Ms Goldstein will be arriving in the very near future to represent the Congress as we set our next course of action.”

“Oh,” he said. “Those don't sound like accomplishments.”

“What do they sound like?” 

“Reports of happenings.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Well, if nothing else, it might have proved to be an interesting exercise for you, Newt. And you learned that the Ministry means to keep you on rather indefinitely.”

“I just want them to see my manuscript published and my next travel date set.”

“Unfortunately, that is nether likely nor is it that simple. Grindelwald, being on the move as he is, poses a danger. And he knows you. That does not bode well for anonymity.”

“No,” Newt sighed. 

“Fear not, my friend. Everything will be all right,” Dumbledore paused. “Porpetina should be arriving today.”

Newt sat up some and nodded. “That’s what I heard.”

“Will you be able to let me know what you can about the Congress and their intentions? I’m afraid our Ministry won’t allow me access.”

“Well, I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you,” Dumbledore smiled. 

And Newt looked at him. “You should be Minister, professor.”

“I am not to be trusted, Newt. I’m better in the classroom,” and he stood. “I’ll be in touch,” and he left.

Newt sat and sighed for the briefest of moments. He wondered what would become of his work…if he was being sucked into a war.

Not that he minded fighting…it was more that he disliked the idea of becoming so involved that nothing else mattered.

He stood and left the massive room.

He supposed that he was being selfish. This was a matter of dire importance. People were afraid. They did not know what was happening to their world. And that needed to be fought against.

He walked to the lifts and went inside. He wondered if he’d see Tina that day…

Newt walked to his house and went to the shed to do some expansion work…

…he emerged three hours later. 

“You were at the Wizengamot.”

He looked up. “What are you doing here?”

Leta Lestrange was smiling at him. “Well, I thought I’d see how you were doing after such a grueling morning.”

“I’m fine,” and he walked passed her.

“Can we talk, Newt? Please?”

He stopped and closed his eyes. “All right,” and he went into the house, Leta following behind.

He put the kettle on, and she sat at the kitchen table. “I want to say that I’m sorry.”

“Didn’t you say that already?”

“Well, yes…but…I miss you.”

He looked at her. “That’s not my problem.”

“We were close, Newt,” her brown eyes searching. 

“‘Were’ being the operative word.”

“I think ‘close’ is a more important word in that sentence,” she said softly.

The kettle screamed and he poured out the tea. “Leta, we can’t ever be what we were. Yes, we were good friends, but that’s over, and it’s your doing,” he sat across from her.

“I’m sorry I ever got involved with the Black family.”

“As am I.”

Leta sighed. “Well. What do we do?”

“Nothing. There is nothing to be done. Things just are, that’s all.”

She stood. “Well, I hope that you can continue to be civil. I only ever wanted to be your friend,” she turned and left.

…and he felt badly. He had cared a very great deal for her. 

He thought about their time together at school…they had become friends during their fourth year at Hogwarts…an unlikely friendship, since she was a Slytherin and he was Hufflepuff. But since he hadn’t many friends, it really didn’t matter to him.

It was her inability to move on from the people who influenced Slytherin House that really infuriated him…and he had given her more than one chance. 

He shook his head. Really, he had no desire to think about this…and he resented her showing up at his house to speak to him at all. 

He stood and walked over to his door. He thought about going after her, if only to tell her never to bother him again. Dumbledore didn’t require her as intermediary anymore.

He opened the door…

…and there stood Tina, smiling.

“Tina,” he said, breathless. “You’re here.”

“Hi,” she smiled, then dropped her eyes. “I…I probably should have told you I was coming…”

“Well, I knew you were on your way,” he looked at her. “Ah…won’t you come in?” he stood aside to allow her entry into the hall. 

“No…I won’t keep you. You were obviously on your way out…” she looked at him. “But maybe…maybe we can meet tomorrow?”

“Of course. Tomorrow. Loads to discuss.”

“Yes,” she shoved her hands in the pockets of her overcoat. “Where were you off to?”

“Ah…” he was suddenly uncomfortable. “Well…I was just…just looking for someone.”

“Oh,” Tina nodded. “Well…I’ll send you an owl in the morning, then,” she smiled and turned away.

“Tina…”

“Yeah?”

“It’s…it’s good. To see you.”

She smiled. “Good to see you, too,” and she walked away.

“Merlin’s beard,” he said, and went back in the house.

 

He received her owl the next morning asking to meet her at a cafe not far away. He replied quickly and began to get ready for his day. 

The walk was a fine enough one, and his pace was quick…he was happy to be seeing Tina…he had missed her. 

This was perplexing somewhat, since there hadn’t been that much time which had passed. 

He arrived at the cafe, seeing Tina sitting in the corner immediately. He smiled to himself and sat down.

“Hi,” he said, then looked up at her. 

“Hi…” she returned his smile. “This is a nice place.”

“Sorry…you mean the cafe or London?”

“Both,” she shrugged. “So, I guess you heard about Grindelwald.”

Newt’s eyes fell and he hushed her a bit, “People are scared, Tina. If you don’t mind…keep your voice down.”

“Oh, sorry,” she blushed.

He shook his head. “It’s just strange times,” he replied, and he looked at her intently. “Ah…so. Yes. I’ve heard about that thing you mentioned…” he looked around a bit. “Unsurprising, I think. He didn’t believe he could be held. I don’t think that anyone thought he could be held indefinitely.”

“I did,” Tina said, a bit defensively. “I thought it was over.”

“That’s naive.”

She crossed her arms. “Is it?”

“Well, think about what you are saying…he’s an incredibly powerful person. It would take more than a common cell to hold him.”

“Then what do we do, hm? If he can't be held?”

“I don’t know…” he said softly.

Tina shook her head. “Well, it seems that we will be involved somehow, whether we want to be or not. I’m here to represent the Congress, and you are part of the Ministry.”

He nodded. “So it would seem.”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“No. Neither do I.” He saw her slight blush. 

“Well…”

“Have you seen Jacob?” a server took their orders.

“No of course not. It’s forbidden.”

“He’s your friend, Tina. Why do you insist on following these arbitrary rules when someone you care about…”

“Because I work for the Congress, Newt. I won’t sacrifice everything I worked so hard for.”

He shook his head. “It makes no sense.”

“Maybe not to you.”“To anyone who thinks about it at all.”

Her face set, and she swallowed. “I don’t want to argue. I work for the Congress and that means the world to me.”

He nodded. “I understand.”

“Good,” she smiled. “So…”

“Newt?” 

He looked up. “Leta,” his face fell. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“Just…you know. Having a bite,” she shrugged.

“Leta?” said Tina.

Newt looked at her quickly. “Yes…Tina Goldstein, this is Leta Lestrange.”

“It’s a pleasure,” and Leta held her hand out for Tina to shake. 

Newt watched as Tina hesitated, then took Leta’s hand, nodding. “Hello.” She then stole a glance at Newt…”Well. I should go then…” and she stood up. 

“Oh, really?” Newt stood too. “Well, I’m sure that I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Sure…” and Tina nodded at both of them, then stole out the door.


End file.
